In general the purpose of a stamp is to create a repeatable ink impression on a surface which is usually, but not necessarily, paper. Traditional stamps can be created using a variety of technologies such as poured polymer, flash and laser engraved rubber. Specifically these processes are used to make an engraved surface or a die, which can then transmit ink. Once the die is created, it is affixed to a mount which the user of the stamp grasps during the stamping process.
In general there are two distinct categories of stamps. The first category is a standard or stock stamp, which produce generic phrases or impressions such as “paid”, “posted”, or “received”. The second category of stamp is the custom stamp that is individually designed and can include custom phrases or impressions such as a name, address, logo or graphic. In the past small local stationers relied upon local print shops and rubber stamp manufacturers (RSM's) to service their rubber stamp needs for both categories. As a result of the close proximity to their customers, freight and shipping costs were of little consequence to the small RSM's.
With the advent of national chain stores or office product distributors (OPD's), manufacturing of the “mount” portion of the stamp was consolidated down to a handful of large manufacturers worldwide. As a result, these large manufacturers have been able to produce finished stock stamps, specifically the mount and the die, in standard retail packaging much more economically than the smaller RSM. The production of custom stamps however was neither technically practical, nor economical for the large mount manufacturers to produce and distribute across wide geographic markets. Therefore these manufacturers shipped finished stock stamps to the OPD's and blank mounts to the smaller RSM's. It has been the responsibility of the RSM's to create the customized die to affix to the purchased mount producing a finished custom stamp.
Rubber stamps form a small but necessary product category in an OPD. As such there would be additional benefit, if the OPD could deal with one stamp manufacturer who can supply both stock and custom product as opposed to a single centralized stock stamp supplier and multiple RSM's that fill local custom stamp purchase orders. By consolidating both categories of stamps, volume discounts, simplification of purchasing, inventory control and administration functions would result.
Centralized custom stamp production however is problematic in that there is high single unit shipping cost relative to the unit value of the product. Furthermore the number of people involved in communicating the custom stamp requirements to the manufacturing floor is both very costly and prone to human error. As such it has been impractical to consolidate the local RSM's and has specifically prevented the large mount manufacturers from eliminating them altogether.
Prior art custom stamping systems have tried to address some of the aforenoted problems. For example, the traditional method of ordering a custom stamp involved having a consumer visit an office product distributor who completes an order form with the help of a customer service individual. The order form was then faxed or emailed to an RSM. The RSM would verify the data received and then enters order into the system. More specifically the order is type-set, which is then proof read for accuracy. Once proof read the layout is processed and manufactured through one of the various die-making technologies outlined above. The die is then assembled to a mount and the finished product is shipped to office product distributor who contacts the client for pick-up of the finished product. As outlined above this method involves many different individuals, which leaves the opportunity for human error at several points in the process.
Another method is to order the custom stamp online, which allows the consumer to place the order “on-line” using electronic data interchange (EDI) and/or Internet technology. This method replaces the fax or email and eliminates the RSM order entry step found in the traditional method as well as some accounting interface steps. The remainder of the online method however is essentially the same as the traditional method.
Recent innovations in custom stamp ordering allows the OPD customer service representative to receive the order online from the consumer and then order the custom stamps on-line, by creating a template readable by software. However the OPD representative must still create the layout as per the consumer's specifications. The layout can then be transmitted electronically to the manufacturing floor and accounting systems. Once the die is assembled to the mount, it is then shipped to the OPD. This method results in cost savings resulting from centralized production and the elimination of the manufacturer's order entry processes, however these saving are offset by additional shipping costs when shipping the mount and die to the OPD.
Another method focuses on a voucher based system that relies upon a voucher or order form having a unique serial number that is included with the purchase of a standard mount. The consumer completes the order form and mails, faxes, or emails it to the manufacturer. The manufacturer then enters, typesets and proofreads the order to create the die which is then mailed to the consumer. This method is time efficient for the consumer however the margin for error by the manufacture when completing the order is not circumvented. Specifically the voucher based system therefore continues to rely upon third party interpretation of the consumer request and is still subject to human error.
Thus a method and system of placing an order for a custom stamp over the Internet which combines many advanced technologies into a unique single seamless process, that eliminates the economic and technical barriers to centralized production of custom stamps by making the previously customized finished product a mass produced stock shelf product, and differs significantly from the voucher based system in that the layout is typeset, proof read, and ordered directly by the consumer and bypasses all order entry, typesetting and proofreading steps is desirable.